


Postcards From The Middle

by Holladay Street (street)



Series: Weirdly Functional [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Healthy AF relationship (this is pretty much my biggest kink), discussion of exes, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/street/pseuds/Holladay%20Street
Summary: This little oneshot originally came into being as a comment-fic in Chapter 1 of Strap In. You can still go read the original there if you're curious.Gratitude to@KatBastardfor getting the title reference, way back when I first slapped it into my plot spreadsheet, and being so tickled by it that I decided to keep it around.
Relationships: Emily Sonnett/Original Female Character (past relationship), Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Series: Weirdly Functional [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Postcards From The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> This little oneshot originally came into being as a comment-fic in Chapter 1 of Strap In. You can still go read the original there if you're curious.  
Gratitude to [@KatBastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbastard/pseuds/katbastard) for getting the title reference, way back when I first slapped it into my plot spreadsheet, and being so tickled by it that I decided to keep it around.

Emily's relationship with her ex was stupefyingly egalitarian. Kelley had thought this before but she found herself thinking it again - at 7:05am in whatever fuckery of a timezone this camp was in - as she lounged half-asleep against Emily's shoulder, watching Emily write postcards.

They'd done their regular team sweep of the hotel gift shop last night. (It was a relatively new tradition, started after Mal had a crying jag one evening and confessed how much she missed everyone back home. A dozen of them made a pact to write postcards home from every camp. So far they'd kept up the tradition.)

Emily had written and addressed two "Greetings from Cincinnati" cards for her parents and sister. Now Kelley was watching her write one with "Things Got Nasty in 'Nati" on the front.

_Hotttest TA -_  
_Keep kicking that dissertation's ass! You've amazing, and you've fucking got this._  
_Tell me, fucking tell me, though, that you're corrupting coeds in your spare time or doing something besides writing. I'm still holding you to our pact to have some adventures after undergrad. Keep that bargain and imma bring Kelley (officially GFs now!!! omg!!!) to meet you when we play in Boston. It's time for the First Ex Stamp Of Approval . . . or maybe I just finally trust you both enough to let you swap stories about me (on second thought, fuck that . . . you're never meeting her)._  
_She already knows you got the _(and here Sonny actually drew a tiny eggplant emoji)_, so careful what dirt you spill._  
_Love you badass bitch!!! -E_

Kelley couldn't suppress a laugh when she saw the eggplant - drawn tiny and perfect - near the bottom of the card.

"Hey babe, I thought you were still asleep" Sonny said, waving the postcard to dry with one hand and reaching for Kelley's hand with the other. "I was just writing Margot."

"Mm-hm, I see." Kelley replied. "Were you trying to be _less_ dirty, by drawing that?"

"Enh, she learned my gutter-brained tendencies early. I'm mostly trying to cheer her up. Her committee pretty much gutted her dissertation proposal - she's gonna be there an extra year."

"Ugh, that sucks." Kelley replied. "Sooo, does part of cheering her up involve us spending an extra night in Boston next month? I've sort of been waiting for the invite to meet her. She's your . . . she's, like . . . if there was a 'meeting my girlfriend's family' but for queer identity. She's totally that for you." Kelley scooted down, burrowing her face into Emily's belly and tracing idle kisses there.

"Would you be into that? I'd really love for you guys to meet. She was such a big part of how I - how I turned into _me_, if that makes sense." Emily replied. She flexed her abs - knowing they didn't have much time before breakfast, but inclined to fuck with Kelley's libido a little anyway.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Kelley wasn't taking the bait - she rested her chin against Emily instead, and looking up at her softly. "I've kind of been waiting. I've known how important she was to you since that nonsense with the dildo, like, _way_ back."

"Oh shit, babe. You should have said something!"

"Well now that we're official," Kelley grinned, still some combination of glowy and shy about their new status, "maybe I'm saying it now." She buried her head back against Emily, biting this time and trying to catch Emily's muscles as she flexed.

"Ok, I'll . . . _fuck!_ Kels, don't you _dare_ go lower, we have to get up in a sec . . . I'll book us an Airbnb in Boston."

Sonny grinned at the ceiling, feeling Kelley ignore her warning (like she knew she would). And Kelley grinned against Emily'd hipbone, sliding sure fingers between Emily's thighs, determined to set a speed record that would get them down to breakfast on time.

They were late to breakfast. But only by 10 minutes.


End file.
